Not again!
by because i say so
Summary: Iggy pulled a stunt at his highschool so all of the boys had to move to the girls school 5 miles away. What will happen and what problems will arise? ALL HUMAN. ON HOLD DUE TO LACK OF PLOT! SORRY :
1. Iggy!

**Well ! If you Know me then you will know that this story is probably going to be a bit crazy sooooooooooo yeah**

**Ali: Just get on with it E!**

**Me: Sorry Ali I know you want to hear the story and see how I have gone on as this is my first fanfiction without your assistance. I FEEL SO ALONE!**

**Ali: You see me every day and I talk story ideas with you plus I'm here right now, just get on with the story!**

**Me: ok ok**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE BECAUSE IF I DID THE WORLD WOULD BE A DREAM WORLD I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE CHARECTERS MELODY, ADAM, JAKE, ELOISE AND DREW **

**Ali: soooooooooo…..**

**Me: heheehe *grins evilly***

**Ali: uh oh! Uh I b-better go she's got that evil glint in her eye again!**

***runs off screaming something about mummy and doctor save me***

**Me: Yes run little piggy RUN! MWWWAHAHAHAHAAHA BACON FOR BREAKFAST! Well that was my extremely loveable, slightly crazy, doctor who obsessed best friend, Anyway along with the story! **

Fpov:

"So since our recent incident with Iggy, we must move to another school while the science labs are decontaminated and the smell is ridden from the rest of our school" said our head teacher trying to look sternly at us. We knew that he was very impressed especially since he invented the trick that Iggy had used. "How long will that be sir?" asked my best friend in the world apart from Iggy (wow I really sounded like a girl), Adam. "Well since he almost blew up two science labs and left toxic waste in the other three and a foul odour in the rest of the school, that should take about 6 months and also there's the rebuilding of the floors he burnt away that should take about 4 months, so all in all it's about 10 months" he said all in one breath "sir where are we staying?" I asked slightly curios as to where I was staying because I didn't want to be at another boring public school, I hate them it's much better at schola praeditos pueri. I bet they'll land us at another boarding school. "vivere vita ad plenum school for girls" he shouted, I hardly heard him over the roar of cheers and the chatter of teenage boys. "calm down now boys we will be leaving in a few hours why don't you go and collect your stuff from by the music block" he said smiling. We all walked off leaving our old school behind…

Mpov:

"! WAKE UP NOW! I WONDER WHO INVENTED SAYING WAKE UP? I BET HE WAS SOME CRAZY GUY WHO JUST RANDOMLY SAID ONE DAY ,WAKEUP! THEN HE WAS LIKE YES! I INVENTED SOMETHING! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WONDER IF I CAN INVENT ANYTHING WHEN I'M OLDER, THAT WOULD BE SOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL LIKE THE FIRST EVER JUSTIN BIEBER'S HAIR POWERED CAR! DON'T YOU JUST LOVE JB HE'S LIKE HOT AND IEFWCOEUgUW;FOUIEifN LIFH KNSDFP" Melody had slapped her hand over nudges mouth shutting her up "Thanks Mels" smiled Eloise "my ears were starting to bleed!" she said smiling, she is so my twin I was just thinking that "s'ok E" smiled her best friend Melody "and I just had to stop her talking her about that _THING_" she spat out of her mouth like it was dirt "yeah I have to agree" I said high fiving Melody. "hey that _thing _has a name and it's Justin Drew Bieber thanks very much" she stated obviously finishing the conversation " Yay I won now come on breakfast is PANCAKES!" she shouted just as Angel, Ella and Dean ran into our room. I know what you're thinking,, why is there a person called Dean at your ALL girls school Max dearest? Well I'll tell you….

DEAN IS A GIRL YOU IDIOTS IT IS JUST A FRICKIN NICKNAME GET OVER IT! "Someone said something about pancakes?" Dean asked trying to be casual "Yeah I did now COME ON!" Eloise said running down stairs. She is too crazy.

-This is an apple- After breakfast we all went back to our own rooms and pulled on our school uniforms. They were the best! All they were was a black mid-thigh length navy skirt, white button up sleeveless blouse and a black blazer with whatever socks and shoes we want! So yay! Also the only rule about uniform is that we have to wear the official uniform but can put on whatever else we want. Soooooooooooooo here is what we wore

Eloise: uniform, knee high dark purple converse, purple wing earrings and a black necklace that said innocence on it. She then had her school bag which was brown leather and blue jean with converse patterns on the front of it.

Me: the same as Eloise but in black instead of purple and my bag was a multi coloured Gola.

Melody: no earrings but a necklace with musical notes on it (ironic right?) and red ballet flats. Her bag was blue all over and she had grafittied it with doctor who signs and pictures of matt smith and Karen gillan.

Nudge: pink hoop earrings, pink heart necklace, pink scarf, pink high heeled wedges and a hot pink over the shoulder backpack with a load of jingly things on it.

"My eyes they burn!" Me, Eloise and Melody all said at the same time. It's weird how we all have that little weird side kick connection in our heads. So school awaits!...

**How was that? Bites lip nervously.**

**Max: Great!**

**Me: Where's Ali?**

**Max: She's under her bed hugging Katy pawry and crying**

**Me:! NOT AGAIN ALI YOU HAVE TO GET OVER THE FACT THAT DOCTOR WHO ISN'T GOING TO BE ON FOR A BIT!*Walks off***

**Max: well…. Review? BISS will be very happy and then Gazzy can come out of the garage**

**Gazzy: HELP!**

**5 reviews and gazzy gets out!**


	2. Were here!

**Gazzy: Hi here is the second chapter!**

**Me: What are you doing out of the garage?**

**Gazzy: Ali let me out**

**Me: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr where is she?**

**Gazzy: she's on a Mediterranean cruise **

**Me: you shouldn't be out yet I've only had two reviews and one of them was of Ali so it didn't count.**

**Gazzy: oh well, by the way thank you to Saidai raido for being BISS's first reviewer! And thank you for helping me get out! And well done on using a long word!**

**Me: Disclaimer: FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T KNOW I AM A GIRL AND JAMES PATTERSON IS A BOY! SO I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT HIM!**

**Gazzy: she appreciates the favourite authors and stories and stuff but can you review as well it makes BISS happy and ask questions she will answer them!  
><strong> 

**Me: Gazzzy you better run you're in this chapter!**

**Gazzy: ok bye!**

**Mpov**

"So everyone I have a big announcement to make!" said our head teacher over everyone. We had just finished breakfast and after mine and Eloise's twelfth pancake we were chatting with everyone on our table. I was sat next to Melody and Eloise. Melody was sat next to Ella who was her little sister, Ella was then sat next to nudge who was sat next to Dean who sat next to Eloise. Was that confusing enough? Good. "Gosh max you and your sister eat loads! You really are twins!" said nudge looking disgusted but slightly impressed. Me and Eloise smiled at each other and said at the same time "of course were twins Nudge you idiot we look the same don't we?" Then the head teacher called everyone's attention. "Due to recent circumstances, schola praeditos pueri will be joining us while their school is being renovated, you can talk amongst yourselves" she finished. " OMG! Boys!" Nudge squealed. We all stared at her in shock. "What? Why are you all staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" she asked as she started to check her face for stray bits of food. " No, no you don't we were just in shock those were like two of the shortest sentences you have ever said!" Ella exclaimed and we all burst out laughing at the look of shock on Nudge's face. I looked around and all of the girls looked excited. I wonder why since they haven't seen a boy since they were seven let alone a whole school of them.

" OMG we all need to change clothes we don't want to give them bad first impressions!" said Nudge we all know what that means a makeover! Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Fpov**

I put in my earphones and plugged them into my iPod, my favourite song came on:

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's f****d up when everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

When the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'til then I walk alone... "Green day are so awesome, the next song was just starting, _My girl by mindless behaviour?_ I am so going to kill Iggy! Speak of the devil…

"Fangles, Were he-ere" Iggy sang in his best impression of a camp voice. " Shut up Iggy and don't call me Fangles" said my voice just behind me. I turned around and saw…Mickey mouse! No. I saw Zack 'Gasman' Griffiths or Gazzy as his nickname. You should know why we call him that. We all turned around and started to walk towards the school. "This way boys!" shouted their head teacher and we all went inside "Now since you don't know your way around the school we will assign you all partners to show you around. Now please go and find all of yours dorms, unpack and come back down to the main hall in twenty minutes where you will find out where you will meet your partners" She finished and we followed everyone up the stairs. I was in room 105B with Iggy, Gazzy, Jake, Adam, Dylan and Sam. We unpacked and went downstairs and into the main hall. There was no one in there apart from us, the two headmasters and some chairs. We all sat and one side of the hall and waited. Ten minutes later we heard lots of talking coming up to the door. Time to meet our partners…

**Mpov**

I have to say we looked pretty good.

Nudge had curled my hair and made me wear a black tank top with a red off the shoulder t-shirt over the top that said "I am awesome, don't deny the truth!". I was then wearing white ripped skinny jeans and black knee high bad-ass boots on. I was wearing mascara, nude lipstick and what nudge called the smoky eye effect.

Eloise had her hair straightened and she was wearing a purple tank top with a leather jacket over the top, black skinny jeans and knee high purple converse. Her hair had a purple streak in it. She was wearing mascara and dark pink lipstick .

Melody had her hair in tight curls and she was wearing a light pink summer dress with silver sandals. She didn't have any make up on but she was wearing contact lenses.

Ella was wearing the same as Melody but with a yellow dress and gold sandals. Ella didn't need any contact lenses.

Dean was wearing a blue holster top with white leggings. Her hair was half up half down and was straightened.

Nudge was wearing neon pink everything. Top, leggings, jacket and wedges.

Because it was the first day and we only needed to wear our school uniform when our lessons start and that wasn't until next week.

We all went down stairs and made our way into the hall. We walked in and the crowd of girls parted like the red sea. Hehehe being popular has its advantages! " Ahhhhh it's good to be popular" I said while everyone else agreed. All of the boys were on one side and we were on the other side. We walked up to the front row were some first years were sat. "Move please" smiled Eloise. She was the popular one that was nice but can be terrifying. The first years moved and we sat down.

"quiet please" said our head. Now since the boys don't know their way around our school could you please show them. We will now assign you partners" she went on to say lots of names and when it came to ours I listened because we had to stand up and go and find our partners. " Eloise Ride, Adam Baxter. Maximum Ride, Nick Avian." She then went on to say more names, me and Eloise stood up and went to find our partners.

Eloise walked up to a boy who had messy brown hair in a Justin bieber style, but not exactly the same. He had kind brown eyes and was wearing jeans black high tops and a red tee that had a white question mark on it. I saw her walk up to him almost shyly and start to talk to him. He then said something and she blushed. Hmmmmmmmmmmm….. my sister never blushes, I'll have to ask her about that later.

I turned back around and started to walk through the crowd of boys when I heard a deep voice and I turned to my left. Standing there was… Olly murs riding a unicycle! Jokes. There was a tall guy with black hair, obsidian eyes, A black fitted tee, black jeans and black trainers. Great I got emo boy. "Hi I'm max, call me Maximum and you won't see your next birthday" I glared at him, he smirked back "Fang" he nodded. " Don't talk much do ya buddy?" I asked. He shook his head. " Well come on then partner I want you to meet the crew" I smiled and started to walk off.

**Me: Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Second chapter up!**

**Max: yeah and it was mostly from my point of view!**

**Fang: Why did you make me say green day were awesome?**

**Me: Because they are! By the way I do not own Boulevard of broken dreams, green day do!**

**Angel: Why am I not in the story?*sob***

**Me: because ange if you were I couldn't do this! 3 reviews and Angel gets put in the story!**

**Angel: oh ok. REVIEW!**


	3. Emo?

**Melody: Story! !**

**Me: ok ok I..**

**Dean: Naa naa naa naa naa naa naa, naa naa naa, HEY JUDE! **

**Me: Not again!**

**Melody: oh yeah!**

**Me: Right well here's the disclaimery thing so yeah.**

**Me: disclaimer: I WOULD ONLY OWN THIS SERIES IF I RULED THE WORLD WHICH OBVIOUSLY I DON'T SO YEAH.**

**Me: By the way if you review I will answer your reviews personally( like I'm gonna do now) so you can ask me questions and chizz like that soo yeah.**

**Midnight-Rose4563: Thank you, I know the names I used are AWESOME! (one of them is mine, shhhhhhh don't tell a soul) and don't worry Angel is in this chapter.**

**ChatterboxNudge: L.O.V.E your username! And yes I promise to write more! Have you not read all the M.R books?**

**Edward: hello**

**Me: EDWARD CULLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Edward: WTWR told me to tell you to get up the third chapter of the story you are writing together.**

**Me: I WILL! NOW GO AWAY PANSY BOY YOUR GETTING SPARKLES ON MY LAPTOP!**

**Edward: *grumbles something about draining all the life out of BISS just for the fun of it***

**Me: I heard that! Superhuman hearing you know! OH AND TELL WTWR TO SEND JASPER NEXT TIME! , so anyway yeah on with the story thing, sorry for any swearing…**

**Mpov:**

I could see Dean's bright blonde hair through the crowd of chatting boys and girls. I carried on walking and Fang stepped into place beside me. As we neared my group of friends Fang started to chuckle. I know he _**chuckled **_How emo is that! "What's up Cullen?" I asked him, hehehehe. " Oh ha ha very funny" he replied, " I am aren't I?" I retorted, " Sarcasm" said fang. " Anyway, it looks like all of my friends have been partenerd with your friends" he ended with a chuckle.I mock gasped and then said " the world is going to implode! Fang just said more than one word!". At that he laughed, no, not chuckled, proper actual laughage people! " Hey Maxi com'on weve been waiting aaaaageeeeesssss" Eloise whined. Here's the thing about people calling me Maxi, if anyone but Angel and my sister calls me it they are instantly dead (apart from my friends they would just probably get a punch). "Hey Ellie who's your buddy?" I asked just as the guy turned around, wow he was better looking than I originally thought. " This is Adam and his twin over there is Jake" She said pointing over to a boy talking to melody " Then Dean is with Sam, Ella's with Dylan, Nudge is with Gazzy and Angel is with Iggy" She finished after she had pointed all of the people out. "Cool" I replied.

After all the boring bits were done(a.k.a the intro's) we all looked up to the stage were our headmaster stood " Attention students, tonight after everyone has had the chance to settle in we will be holding a welcome dance!" this was met with lots of cheers and a few groans " and as you all know we have our battle of the bands competition coming up so we will put up the signup sheet on the notice board, thank you". "OMG! I totes forgot about that! What song ya gonna sing Ellie?" asked Ella. " Honestly Ell's I dunno, I mean I don't feel particularly drawn to one, I forgot about it too" she sighed, " And I was hoping that Nudge had forgotten about it too, because we will be going through some baaaaaaaaaaaddddddddddd prep" Melody said. "I KNOW! We can sing….", "NO DEAN WE ARE NOT SINGING HEY JUDE FOR OUR AUDITION" we all said at the same time. " Uh could someone tell us what's going on?" Gazzy said in Iggy's voice? " Right well there's like this competition thing that we decided to enter where bands sign up and go through different stages of the competition, then for the final they choose four bands to go to London to compete with other schools in our country, then if your one of the five bands picked you go to New York and you compete with a load of them from all around the world" Said nudge in ONE breath. Seriously that girl can talk for years but can't sing for toffee. " well you gonna sign up or what?" asked Iggy. "Ya ya" said Dean, sometimes that girl scares me.

As we walked up to the sign-up sheet, I heard a whiney voice behind me say "ewwww YOU seriously are not going to sign up are you maxi, your music is terrible, especially if it is done by the lead singer" Lisa sneered as Eloise visibly stiffened and Angel started to look waaaayyyy too innocent. Uh oh. " Hi Lisa! OMG have you had your hair done over the summer? I hate it! And are you seriously telling us who can't sing? Have you even looked at your YouTube account? That cover you did of I kissed a girl by Katy Perry was ******* disgusting! You got no likes! Seriously you should just delete your account! Oh and another thing even if you do enter the contest, don't think you have a chance because your 'popular' cause newsflash for you ya aint" Angel wrote down our band name, Southern Belles Of The Innocent, and stalked off. "Oh and another thing wear more clothes! You might catch a cold, indoors!" said Eloise.

We all walked up to the boys who had a mix of scared, amazed, confused and understanding looks on their faces. We all started to walk off until Eloise turned around and said "Hey, where's Dean and Melody?" just as she finished the sentence there were three high pitched screams. We all turned around and saw Lisa, Bridget and Paris all lying on the floor. Lisa had blood trickling from her nose and Paris and Bridget both had what looked like coffee dripping from their heads. Melody and Dean were standing over them triumphantly. "That's for messin with our friends" said Dean to the three cowering girls, " And that" Said Melody as she poured her Ice-cream over Lisa's head "is for being born" They both smiled sweetly and sauntered up to us with grins on their faces.

" OMG! Did you see their faces! It was hilarious!" laughed Ella. We were all sat in mine, Eloise's, Nudge's and Melody's room, all the boys had gone back to their rooms. " Soooooo now the boys havegone we can have some serious talk said nudge. This cannot be good….

**Ipov:-**

"Sooooooo are we doin this contest or what?" asked jake while looking around our circle "Yeah ok" said Fang "but this does mean that we will be competing against the girls". "What are we going to sing?" Said Sam "Dunno, we need to have an awesome song but I don't know yet" gazzy spoke in Fang's voice, " I think we should all go get dressed for this party thing and see if we can think of any great songs" I suggested. There wre a few mumbles and nods and everyone set off to go and get dressed. I was really excited for this dance but I didn't know why….

Melody pov:-

"nudge, let go of my arm" I sighed, we were all getting nudgerised and I for one hate it. She was currently shoving Eloise into the bathroom with a dress while trying to tape Max to a chair so she could do her hair and makeup. Twenty minutes later we were all done and we looked A-MAZING!

I was wearing a strapless hot pink, knee-length dress that had a bow at the bottom of it. I then had on pink bow earings and a pink bow necklace and pink office wedges. Nudge had straightened my hair and put some stuff in it so it was really shiny.

Max was wearing a White dress with red rose petals scattered over the skirt and a red satin bow on her waist. She had ruby earings on a red rose necklace and red high heels. Her hair was half up and half down and straightened. Nudge had put a plait in her hair and threaded a red ribbon through it.

Eloise was wearing a strapless dark blue dress with black netting with a rose pattern thing on the skirt then there was a black ribbon on the waist. She had on a blue butterfly necklace, blue rose earings and blue high heels. Nudge had curled her hair.

Dean was wearing a strapless black dress with ruffles on the skirt and a black ribbon on the waist. She had on peace sign necklace and earings, she had on lack pumps. Her blonde hair was just in it's natural waves and had a black hair ribbon in it.

Ella was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress that had light blue butterfly's from the hem to the bodice. She then had a light blue ribbon on her waist. She wasn't wearing any jewellery apart from massive white hoop earings. She had white pumps on.

Nudge (who was currently running between each of us and doing stuff like our makeup) had on a dark green dress that had one strap doing over her shoulder and the skirt was short at the front and long at the back. She had a diamond studded belt on her waist and was wearing green pumps, green hoop earings and her friendship bracelet that she got of Ella.

Angel had on a purple plaid dress with wide straps and a bow and buttons near the neck, knee high purple socks and black pupms on. Her hair was curled by nudge and put into two pigtails on either side of her head. She had purple stud earings in and a small furry coat over her shoulders. SHE LOOKED ADORABLE!

We were all finished with getting ready so we went and sat on our beds. " What are we going to do for this contest?" asked Dean, "I think that Ellie and Mels should do a duet" said Nudge. Which is like the shortest sentence she has ever said….WAIT DID NUDGE SAY ME? "yes Mels she did" laughed Max. Ooops I guess I said that out loud. " Yeah you did" Eloise laughed even harder. Right im going to stop now. I just can't believe that Lisa and her little friends are entering, you know she's got all the teachers wrapped around her finger" said Ella looking really sad "Yeah but we've got Ellie and Angel and together they've got the entire school population wrapped around their wrists" I said looking proudly at my best friend. "I just can't believe how _**mean**___they were to us" sighed Angel. Eloise suddenly sat up very straight. " Guys I think I've got our song…

**OMG! Guys I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I know my bezzie has been grilling me about it for weeks! I promise that not next week but but the week afret I will do a massive long prom chapter to show how sorry I am! Also I have exams next week so wish me luck! Also PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I HAVE ONLY EVER GOT THREE FOR THIS STORY AND THAT MAKES ME SAD! SO REVIEW! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY ANYTHInG IMPORTANT YOU CAN JUST SAY I IF YOU WANT!**


End file.
